


Kitten's new Plaything

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Femdom, Futa, Small Penis, Testicular Torture, Torture, a bit of rough brutal stuff but not terrible, ball breaking, ball busting, ball stomping, blood mixed with cum, rough, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Catra and Adora had once been close, yet now they were enemies, nothing could change that. Yet during one of their faithful encounters, something happens. Catra discovers that, while Adora definitely grew larger and stronger thanks to her sword, a certain aspect of her didn't. And like any good horde soldier, Catra pounced on the weakness in front of her.Slight warning, this has some heavy ball torture, ballbusting, and some implied gore aspects in it. if that type of stuff makes you a bit queezy I'd advise not reading this, but If you wanna give it a try, I hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Kitten's new Plaything

“How many times do we have to do this Catra!?” Adora, or better know as She-Ra, swung her sword at the grinning catgirl. The lithe woman leaped over the sword, landing on a branch as fluid as flowing water, baring her teeth at the amazon.

“As many as it takes Adora. Nothing will stop me, and you know it!” Catra smirked as she fell off the branch, grabbing it with her hands as she spun around and flew at Adora. It wasn’t anything new, Adora had dealt with Catra many times already. She lifted her sword, the catgirl landing on it and pushing her back a couple of inches before leaping off, chuckling the entire time.

“And what’s so funny!?” She-Ra held her sword high as she leaped at Catra, looking to end this fight quickly, but she didn’t want to kill her old friend, regardless of the fact they were enemies now. She-Ra swung her sword down, which Catra side-stepped and swung her claws at She-Ra’s face, scratching her cheek and making her hiss in pain.

“You!” Catra ducked under She-Ra’s swinging free arm, before taking another swipe at her, but She-Ra was fast enough to back a step and avoid another line of cuts.

“Yeah right, you’re just trying to throw me off guard.” She once again readied herself, more cautious now, Catra hadn’t been this fast before, she had been practicing. But as She-Ra waited for Catra to attack again, she didn’t. Instead, Catra’s eyes were wide in surprise, as a small smile came to her lips. “What are you smiling at?”

“Oh, nothing much, just that limp sausage between your legs.” She-Ra’s eyes went wide as she looked down. Apparently, the last slash from Catra had cut her skirt but wasn’t quite deep enough to get to her skin, allowing for her cock to sit out in the open. However, calling it a cock was s bit generous. “I guess becoming an eight-foot amazon warrior princess doesn’t give you an improvement below the belt huh?”

She-Ra blushed, and in that brief moment of being caught off guard, Catra rushed her. She-Ra expected a high blow, so she raised her sword, only to be caught flat-footed as Catra was crouched beneath her. She was able to briefly catch her sadistic grin, and her face dropped, as Catra’s fist came rising up.

The pain was piercing and instant, making She-Ra’s breath catch in her throat as she dropped her sword, and clutching at her cock. She fell to her knees like a sack of bricks, tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched at her balls, whimpering and gasping for air.

“Well well well, guess that magic can’t protect those little orbs, can it?” Catra stood over She-Ra, a sadistic smile on her face as the princess was sobbing weakly on the ground. “Look up at me, weakling.” She-Ra did as she was told, lifting her head slowly before getting slapped and knocked down.

Catra grabbed She-Ra’s hair as she pulled her up, tears welling up in her eyes, and a massive grin on Catra’s face. “Damn Adora, if I had known that your little nub was your weak point…” Catra’s voice trailed off as she shoved She-Ra onto her back, making the amazon grunt before Catra raised her foot.

“Catra wait, don’t-” Her voice turned into a gasp as Catra stomped down onto She-Ra’s exposed cock. With her hands to her side form falling back, she was completely vulnerable, and at her mercy. She-Ra was gasping for air as the pain shot through her, yet, something else started to seep into her mind at the same time, something she deeply hoped wasn’t true. Yet that was completely pushed out of her thoughts as she let out a screaming moan, almost crying, as she came against Catra’s sole.

“Ugh, Adora, did you just?” Catra lifted her foot up, seeing She-Ra’s wet, twitching cocklet, and the small string of whitish liquid sticking to the bottom of her foot. “Fucking pathetic. Did you cum that quick just from a stomp? If I had known you were like this…”

Catra’s grin spread from ear to ear as she pushed her foot atop She-Ra’s face, rubbing the cum into her cheek. “You know, if I had known this before, this whole fiasco would never have happened. I could have had you wrapped around my finger. My little bitch, perfect for a horde commander.”

She-Ra whimpered as she felt her face get pushed into the ground by Catra’s foot. Despite being taller, and most definitely stronger, she felt so weak and powerless right now, and for some reason…she was liking it? Catra giggled as she pulled her foot away, reaching down as she wrapped her hands around She-Ra’s ankles, before lifting her legs up and forcing She-Ra into a rather compromising position.

She kept pushing back, until She-Ra’s ankles were down by her ears, her ass up in the air, along with her cock and balls. Catra smirked as she looked down at the helpless princess, who had tears dripping from her eyes. “Now, why should I show mercy to such a pathetic thing like this?”

She-Ra whimpered as Catra taunted her, the malicious smile on her face making She-Ra shiver. “I…b-because…” She couldn’t form words at the moment, she was terrified at what Catra was planning on doing to her cock and balls.

“Not good enough.” Catra gripped onto She-Ra’s balls and squeezed hard, making the amazon scream in pain. Yet Catra didn’t stop, she kept squeezing, and squeezing, leaving She-Ra with tears streamlining down the side of her face, as she tried to form words, yet nothing coherent could be formed.

Catra chuckled as She-Ra’s eyes rolled back, her body seizing up before she finally stopped squeezing her balls. She-Ra let out a pained, yet satisfied gasp of air, before her body went limp, panting in exhaustion. “Awe, how cute Adora, you’re all tuckered out.”

Catra’s grin was burned into She-Ra’s eyes by this point, she knew something else was coming, yet she had no idea what. She was terrified, in extreme pain, yet, at the same time, she felt something else. Having her balls tortured wasn’t doing anything except make her cry and want to plead for mercy, but the fact it was Catra doing it, Catra dominating her, Catra being the one to assert total dominance…

“Ugh, are you hard again?” She-Ra snapped back to reality, her eyes traveling up to see that, indeed, her cock was throbbing hard again. Back to its maximum three-inch, pathetically thin size. She-Ra couldn’t even begin to think of why she got hard again, but, in all honesty, she could, just the pain and fear were overtaking her.

“Fine, guess I’ll give your masochistic little self what you want~” She-Ra went to raise her hands, trying to stop Catra, yet she was too slow. Catra’s hands came to her balls once again, taking both between her hands at once, then began to squeeze, harder this time, making She-Ra gasp for air.

The pain of her balls being crushed like this was making her feel like she was blacking out, her body seizing once again from the pain. “Hah, you should see your face, Adora, I could send this to all your little princess friends you know?” Catra’s words were lost to She-Ra, as she gasped for air, yet felt like she was constantly having it driven out of her.

“What would they think, I wonder? Seeing their might princess ‘She-Ra’ at the mercy of Catra, horde commander. With such a pathetic dick between her legs, getting off to having her balls crushed. Would they keep you; I wonder? Or maybe…they’d have some fun of their own?” She-Ra’s body shivered from Catra’s words. God that would be so humiliating. For everyone to see how easy it was to beat her, how pathetic she was when she was taken down, and how much she was enjoying being dominated by Catra…wait what?  
She-Ra’s eyes snapped open at the instant realization. She didn’t love being hurt, it was painful, yet since it was Catra… “Aaah!” She-Ra screamed as she came once again, a single rope of cum squirting down onto her open-mouthed face, giving herself a rather laughable facial.

“Jeez Adora, you just can’t handle it can you?” Catra laughed as she finally let go of She-Ra’s balls, now bruised and swollen as she stepped away, letting her fall flat on the ground once more. She-Ra was a panting, sweating mess, her chest heaving up and down as she lay sprawled across the ground.

“I think I can give you one more thing to think about.” Catra raised her foot as She-Ra raised her hand, making Catra stop. “What is it? Got last requests?”

“I…really…like it…w-when you.” Catra moved closer to She-Ra so she could hear her words, each one interloped with a panting gasp. “I…love it…when you…dominate…me.” Catra almost blushed at her former friend’s words. She really wasn’t expecting that.

“Well Adora, we’ll see if you still feel like that once I’m done. And if you do…well.” Catra’s mischievous grin made She-Ra shiver as she moved back to her former position, raising her leg. But instead of raising it straight up, she raised it back, as if she was about to kick a ball…or two.

“W-wait.” She-Ra’s weak voice barely managed to ring out as Catra’s foot descended. Her malicious grin showing no intent slowing down or stopping. So She-Ra accepted it, she didn’t want it, but with Catra, she was going to somehow enjoy it.

_THUMP_

She-Ra’s eyes almost went pure white from the impact. The dull thud being barely audible, almost sounding like a smack, and she swore she heard two small pops as well. As her cock pulsed and shivered, she froze in place, knowing what had just happened.

_THUMP_

And before she could even feel the pain start to ebb away, Catra swung her foot again. This time it felt harder, yet somehow the pain felt worse. Her broken balls were now getting turned to mush as Catra swung her foot into the tiny orbs once more. She-Ra gasped as the air was knocked out of her once again, as tears started to drip from her eyes. Yet despite the pain, she came. Her dick quivering a tiny load of cum, yet it wasn’t white, it was almost pinkish in color, which only served to make She-Ra start sobbing.

_THUMP_

And still, Catra continued. She raised her foot and stomped down, her foot slamming into the tiny cock and broken balls. She was silent, but her Cheshire grin said more words than she ever could. As she raised her foot and stomped again, each one getting progressively faster and harder, as well as louder and wetter. Evidence from She-Ra’s constantly cumming cock, and the pink cum that was oozing out onto her stomach and splashing everywhere.

After several minutes, Catra finally began to calm down. She stopped and rubbed the sole of her foot up and down She-Ra’s cock, feeling the bruised, broken and mushed sack beneath her equally beaten cock. She chuckled down at She-Ra, the pink cum having gotten up on her chest, some managing to get onto her face, which was streaked with tears, and glazed eyes.

Catra was ecstatic. She had never enjoyed herself as much as she had now, and judging from She-Ra’s look, well, it was hard to tell. “Guess you’ll never have kids with this pathetic thing. But it’s not like you had much of a chance to begin with, I doubt you’d have been able to find anyone willing to sacrifice their pleasure for yours.”

She-Ra looked as if she was perceiving everything, slowly nodding, but Catra wasn’t sure if she was truly understanding her. Just as she lifted her foot away, her communicator began beeping. “Catra? Hello? Man is this thing on?” Catra sighed, the over joyous Scorpia was not the person she wanted ruining this moment.

“Yes, Scorpia I can hear you. What’s your status report?” Catra moved over to She-Ra, rubbing her foot across her chest, smearing the white cloth with the cum on her foot.

“Oh good, finally got you. Well, the good news is we all got away, the bad news is we got pushed back and wasn’t able to capture, well, anybody.” Catra groaned, she should have known the only reason Scorpia would call would be if she had failed, though it wasn’t that surprising.

“Well, there’s always next time, I guess. And we’re not completely empty-handed, I did come across some…interesting, information about our old friend Adora. It’ll come quite in handy.” Catra smirked down at She-Ra, knowing what would come of this.

“OH, that’s great. Well, uh, I’d say move quickly to meet up with us. Those princesses are moving fast, probably trying to find She-Ra. Do you need me to come pick you up?”

“No, no need for that. I’ll meet up with you. Just have to take care of a couple of things first.” Before Scorpia could blurt more words from her big mouth, Catra closed the line, moving her legs across She-Ra’s chest and sitting down roughly on her.

She-Ra grunted from her weight, her eyes coming back into focus as Catra leaned back. She brought her hands down to the front of her leggings, pulling down and letting She-Ra a brief second of preparation before she was smack in the face. She-Ra blinked, her pupils quivering as she beheld what lay across her face.

“You got me all worked up down here. Why not make yourself useful before I leave?” Catra’s cheeky grin only heightened the humiliation as her cock continued to harden and grow across, She-Ra’s face. This really was the fall for She-Ra, and both of them were loving every second of it.


End file.
